


Make a wish

by Lara_Kaminari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Infidelity, Smut, Unprotected Sex, it's actually quite smooth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Charlie y MC celebran el cumpleaños de su hija.—¡Deseo que mis padres sean superhéroes!MC se transforma, Charlie no.No muy lejos de allí, Bill también se transforma.
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Bill Weasley/Reader, Bill Weasley/You, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Reader, Charlie Weasley/You, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Bill Weasley, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic basado en un meme, no quiero reírme pero es más fuerte que yo.  
> Dedicado a Hebe, y al maravilloso grupo de Hogwarts Mystery Latinoamerica, sus memes son lo máximo.

Fue en su noche de bodas. La maldita, idiota, estúpida noche de bodas. 

Tal vez lo mejor sea iniciar por el evento culminante que llevó a tantos desastres. La ceremonia que se celebró en La Madriguera fue la ansiada boda de Charlie y MC. Ninguno de los dos quiso perder más tiempo en cuanto la guerra acabó, y Molly no podía estar más de acuerdo con la idea. 

El evento fue menos que informal, lo único que les interesaba era ser oficialmente esposos y estar acompañados de sus amigos. Los lujos, los regalos costosos, se volvían obsoletos al ser comparados con las risas o festejos de sus viejos compañeros de escuela. Hubiesen deseado que todos estuvieran allí, pero la guerra se llevó almas jóvenes que no lo merecían. No permitieron que el dolor nublara un día de plena felicidad. 

Por un largo tiempo, MC intentó decir lo que estuvo mal. ¿Qué la llevó a tomar esa terrible decisión? Quizá si sus amigos no hubiesen insistido en una última gran borrachera antes de que se convirtieran en adultos responsables... Prefería pensar eso a creer que todo fue su culpa. 

Las señales de la desgracia estaban allí, sólo las ignoró en el peor momento. 

En los próximos años, soñaría con aquel baile con Bill. Luego despertaría e intentaría capturar cada detalle, convenciéndose a sí misma de ver cosas que no estaban allí. 

“—Estás hermosa esta noche.” 

Sí, claro que lo estaba. Jamás trabajaría tanto en su aspecto de no ser porque era la noche más especial de su vida, ¿casamiento? ¿boda? Debería conocer lo especial que es, dado que se casó con Fleur un poco antes que ellos. 

“—¿Vendrás a estrenar la casa nueva? Tulip cree que deberíamos pasar lo que queda de la noche emborrachándonos, creo que sólo quiere dejar su huella en nuestro nuevo hogar.” 

Una pregunta casual, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Eran amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, lo normal sería invitarlo a la casa que compraron con Charlie para pasarla bien y todo eso. 

“—No sé si sea buena idea, Fleur se preocupa siempre que llego tarde a casa.” 

Entendible, las parejas se cuidan mutuamente. Bill y Fleur eran un lindo par de enamorados, se protegían mutuamente. 

“—Por favor, sólo serán un par de horas.” 

Sí, a lo mejor su insistencia provocó que todo saliera mal. 

“—Está bien, sólo por ti.” 

Pero él acepto, pudo negarse. Ella jamás lo obligó, ¿verdad? 

Nada de eso importaba poco después. Él estaba allí, y se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. 

El primer tragó lo bebieron formando un círculo, pusieron sus copas en el centro, luego nombraron a cada uno de los amigos que perdieron en el camino. Recordó que besó a Charlie cuando él dijo el nombre de Fred, fue emocional e importante para todos. Por un segundo, creyó que el líquido era amargo como las lágrimas que derramó en la guerra, pero supuso que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. 

El resto de la noche suele presentarse como pantallazos poco confiables. Una película desordenada, restos de una cinta que fue cortada y pegada aleatoriamente. En un momento está viendo a Penny cortarse el cabello para arrojar las trenzas al fuego, luego recuerda bailar con Jae mientras él le comenta que es un hombre nuevo desde que salió de su corta estadía en Azkaban. 

En abrir y cerrar de ojos, está en el baño del piso superior; regañando a Barnaby por comprarle algo de dudosa procedencia a Jae. Recuerda sonreír, pero sonreír a unos centímetros del rostro de Bill. Parece que hace un rato dejó el piso superior, ahora está en la sala con su cuñado. No entiende por qué ríen tanto, ¿qué es lo que ven en el otro que les provoca tantas carcajadas? 

Otro parpadeo, Diego está coqueteando con una maceta. Cuando quiere acercarse para quitarle el objeto de las manos, descubre que está encerrada en el armario de la cocina. Al menos no está sola, y encuentra cierto entretenimiento en besarse con su esposo. Sus movimientos son torpes, eso sólo les provoca unas risas poco disimuladas. 

“—¿Quieres tener nuestra noche de bodas en un armario?” 

Parpadea, logra recordar que fumó algo que Jae traía entre sus manos. Tal vez por eso ríe tanto. Charlie la imita, es su turno de responder. 

“—No necesita ser romántico, ya lo hemos hecho muchas veces.” 

Muy cierto, al diablo los detalles románticos y cursis. La pone contra la puerta, ella eleva su pierna y se retuerce ante su toque. Alguien toca la puerta, se acomodan la ropa antes de siquiera poder hacer algo importante. Protestó mentalmente, necesitaban terminar lo que querían empezar. 

Ese calor entre sus piernas disminuyó con el paso de las horas, pero seguía allí. De a poco, sus amigos se fueron de la fiesta. Los polvos flu les aseguraron una llegada segura y rápida a sus respectivos hogares. Luego de despedirse, volteó para buscar a su esposo; Charlie estaba medio desmayado en un sillón, fue gracias a Bill que lograron subirlo a la habitación que compartían para que descansara. 

Debió decirle a Bill que se marchara. Se supone que su esposa estaría preocupada por la hora, por no verlo. En cambio, él se quedó para ordenar el desastre que provocaron sus amigos. Se sintió culpable por verlo limpiar mientras que ella se la pasó sentada en el desayunador de su enorme cocina, pero le sería imposible hacer cualquier cosa puesto que su estado de borracha seguía sin desparecer. 

“— Si siempre vas a estar aquí para limpiar mi casa entonces me conviene tenerte como cuñado.” 

Fue lo primero que dijo cuando Bill finalmente dejó la escoba. 

“—Si limpio de esta manera estando borracho, sólo imagina cuando lo haga en mis cinco sentidos.” 

Su comentario la hizo reír en aquel entonces, y aún le sacaba una sonrisa al recordarlo. 

“—Fleur debe estar saltando de la alegría.” 

“—Tú deberías estar saltando de la alegría.” 

¿Era su culpa por interpretar mal el comentario? Seguía un tanto borracha, y con esa voz tan profunda era imposible no malinterpretar sus palabras. Quizá esa fue la primera vez, en toda la noche, que notaba a Bill. Verlo, analizar cada movimiento y gesto. El cabello largo, las marcas de Greyback... 

Rememorar aquella vez en el hospital, todos preocupados por él. Eso la llevó a acariciar su rostro, precisamente la zona con las cicatrices, él no se mostró reacio a su toque; lo incentivó tomando su mano para demostrar su comodidad con el toque. 

A partir de este punto, es cuando todo se vuelve más confuso. Deseaba recordar quién hizo el primer movimiento, y por qué fue tan salvaje, cómo si ya no pudiesen contener la necesidad que cargaban sus cuerpos. Irónicamente, lo que sucede después quedó grabado tan claro como el agua en sus memorias. 

El beso fue diferente, muy diferente a los que habitualmente se daba con Charlie. Bill parecía haber adquirido fuerza, dominancia sobre cualquiera de sus parejas; no fue difícil simplemente dejarse manejar por él. Algo en su olfato percibió su excitación, lo sintió gruñir en su cuello con una sonrisa. 

“—No dejes marcas, Bill.” 

Recuerda haber susurrado eso. Pudo detenerlo, pero ya no era ella misma. Cegada por un placer desconocido, perdió su voluntad de pelea o la coherencia que la caracterizaba. La avergonzaba no haberse detenido; ¿qué podía ser peor que eso? La respuesta: Incentivarlo. 

Dejó que Bill escuchara sus gemidos a medida que tocaba su piel y arrojaba su vestido a un lado. Quedaba tiempo para detenerse, él lo entendería. Bill siempre entendía razones. 

Entonces él se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó su pantalón. 

Ciertamente no es algo que recordarías mientras enciendes las velas de cumpleaños de tu hija, pero allí estaba. Su pequeña saltaba en el asiento, Charlie intentaba calmarla sin mucho éxito. Se besaron con ternura, su hogar no sería el mismo sin aquel pequeño ser lleno de energía. 

Decidieron criarla junto a los muggles, creyeron que motivar su relación con magos y no magos le sería útil cuando iniciara su educación en hogwarts. Su hija abrazó aquel mundo, maravillándose con cada minúsculo detalle que podía ofrecerle. 

La fiesta de cumpleaños se basó en una temática de superhéroes, ella los amaba. Todo su cuarto se adornó con posters y figuras de acción de sus personajes favoritos. La niña no ocultó su emoción al ver que su pastel también fue decorado para la ocasión. 

—Pide un deseo. — Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa. 

—¡Deseo que mis padres sean superhéroes! — Exclamó la niña. Sopló con entusiasmo las velas, y por unos segundos todo fue risas y diversión. 

Un rayo atravesó el techo, yendo a parar directamente al cuerpo de MC. Fue rápido, apenas sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, pero la habitación de un humo bastante denso. 

Se levantó del suelo, su cabeza dolía como el infierno. Agitó su mano, intentando esparcir aquella neblina. Distinguió los rostros de su esposo e hija, se acercó a ellos para verificar que estuviesen bien. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué traes puesto? — Preguntó Charlie con una sonrisa. 

Tardó en darse cuenta a lo que se refería. Sus prendas originales desaparecieron, ahora vestía uno de esos extraños y ajustados trajes que utilizaban los héroes en las películas de su hija. 

—¡Mi deseo se hizo realidad! — Festejó la pequeña. 

—Creo que no funcionó muy bien, yo sigo igual que siempre. — Notó Charlie. — Me preguntó por qué será. 

—No creo que un deseo de cumpleaños tenga tanto poder. — Respondió su esposa con los nervios a flor de piel. Las viejas memorias volvieron a invadir su mente. — ¿Saben? Creo que este es el momento perfecto para decirles que estoy embarazada, ¡sorpresa! 

Lejos de allí, Bill Weasley arribó al hogar que compartía con su esposa Fleur. Otro día agotador en Gringotts, pero no se perdería el cumpleaños de su sobrina por nada en el mundo. Iría luego de darse un merecido baño y terminar de envolver su regalo. 

—Fleur, ya llegué. — Abrió la puerta de la casa, sin esperar el rayo que lo atravesaría y el humo en el que se vería sumergido. 

—Bill, ¿estás bien? ¿Y ese humo? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

**Author's Note:**

> No salió tan explícito, estoy orgullosa.  
> Vieron que sí puedo escribir fanfics sin meter porno en el medio?  
> Mi necesidad de agregar un capítulo más es fuerte, pero lo vamos a dejar en uno solo. A menos que me lo pidan, entonces lo pensaré (?)


End file.
